A Dream
by XiuminShock
Summary: Bertemu dengan kekasih saat berada di bandara dan menjadi kekasih yang sangat mencintai kita. .this is story about Luhan oppa for my yeodongsaeng Nadya. .


**A Dream**

**FF ini aku buatin khusus (yang ketiga) untuk yeodongsaeng ku tersayang yang jauh disana, Nadya *hug Nadya* semoga km suka ya sama nih cerita **** *klo kgag suka lempar aja pake panci D.O* waks~**

**FF ini aku beri edisi khusus krn dalam ceritanya ada selempitan sedikit pict nya Luhan oppa :D *sengaja ngasih sih***

**Ini bagian Luhan oppa (lagi) ._.**

**Mianhae klo typo bertebaran dimana-mana. .**

**Happy reading~~**

Senang rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih yang mencintai kita dengan sepenuh hati. Memiliki seorang kekasih yang mempunyai wajah tampan pasti juga sangat membahagiakan. Siapa juga yang tidak ingin memiliki kekasih yang tampan sekaligus sangat mencintai kita? Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku memiliki kekasih yang sangat mencintaiku dan juga dia sangat tampan sekali. Tapi bagiku dia tidak tampan juga. Wajah nya terlihat bisa secara bersamaan tampan dan cantik. Meskipun begitu dia terlihat begitu manly sekali dengan wajah yang cantik itu. Semua orang memanggilnya seorang flower boy.

Aku bertemu dengan kekasih ku di bandara saat aku sedang sangat terburu-buru sekali karena aku takut akan ketinggalan pesawatku menuju Korea. Dan saat itulah moment ku dan dia bertemu. Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya.

**-Flashback-**

"BRUKK!"

"Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Aku melihat dia yang duduk terjatuh bangun dengan tampang yang aahhhh membuatku sangat speechless. Wajahnya sangat tampan dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Gayanya yang sangat cool dan jangan lupakan senyumanya yang sudah membuatku begitu langsung jatuh hati padanya. Yahh bisa dibilang aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat bertemu pertama kali dengannya.

"Gwaenchana?"

Suaranya membuatku ingin melayang. Aku masih belum tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku terus saja memandanginya. Aku baru tersadar dari lamunanku saat mendengar sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa sebentar lagi pesawat yang akan aku naiki akan lepas landas.

"Ne. Nan gwaenchana. Maaf sudah menabrakmu."

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil aku masih terus menoleh kebelakang melihatnya. Aku mengerang kesal dalam hatiku. Mengapa disaat seperti ini aku harus berpisah dengan namja tampan seperti dia? Akhirnya aku masuk dalam pesawat dan memilih tempat duduk ku.

**Skip Time**

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian dibandara itu. Aku terus saja memikirkan namja yang kutabrak dibandara sebulan yang lalu. Mengapa wajah namja itu tidak bisa hilang dalam pikiran ku? Seandainya ada seorang peri yang bisa mengabulkan permohonanku sekarang, aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin terjadi. Di dunia ini memang ada seorang peri? Ini bukanlah dunia fantasi seperti halnya yang ada di cerita dongeng. Ini adalah dunia yang nyata dimana seorang peri itu sama sekali tidak ada. Tapi sekali lagi aku terus memikirkan hal itu. Peri kumohon datanglah. Aku ingin kau mengabulkan permohonanku.

Saat aku berjalan tanpa memikirkan jalan yang aku ambil, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengan ku kepinggir jalan. Aku terkejut seorang ahjumma sekarang sedang mencengkram lengan ku. Tidak begitu kencang tapi itu sudah sukses membuat ku takut. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang ahjumah yang tidak kau kenal menarik mu dan sekarang dia menatapmu dengan tajam seolah-olah kau adalah seorang tahanan yang sedang di interogasi sekarang.

"Ahjumma apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Lepaskan aku!"

Sungguh sikap ahjumma ini sudah membuatku takut setengah mati. Perkataan ku sama sekali tidak di dengar olehnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus melepas paksa cengkramannya dan lari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan tempat ini?

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sebulan lalu kau tabrak dibandara bukan?"

Aku begitu terkejut mendengar ahjumma berkata seperti itu. Apa yang ahjumma ini katakan? Mengapa dia bisa tahu keinginanku? Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiran ku? atau memang dia seorang pembaca pikiran sehingga tahu semua pikiran orang-orang yang lewat disini?

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya. Tapi kau tidak bisa melihatnya langsung. Kau hanya bisa melihat dia dari jauh dan dibalik punggunya saja."

Apa aku akan bertemu dengannya? Bertemu dengan namja tampan itu? Apa tidak salah ucap ahjumma ini? Dia gila atau sedang menipuku sekarang? Tapi tidak mungkin kalau dia menipuku. Kalau dia menipuku, mengapa ahjumma ini tahu sekali apa keinginan ku? Dan perkataannya sangat tepat sekali.

Dan setelah itu ahjumma langsung melepaskan cengkramannya dari lengan ku. Tapi aku masih belum bisa pergi meninggalkannya. Aku masih menatap ahjumma itu dengan wajah bertanya.

"Pergilah sekarang. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya."

Aku langsung pergi dengan langkah pelan. Aku terus memikirkan semua ucapan yang ahjumma tadi katakan kepadaku. Apakah aku harus mempercayai semua perkataan ahjumma tadi? Tidak mendapatkan seorang peri yang aku inginkan sekarang aku bertemu dengan seorang ahjumma yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang. Apakah sekarang aku mulai mempercayai kalau ahjumma itu bisa membaca pikiran seseorang? Aahhh sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu.

Setelah lelah seharian berjalan dan terus berperang dengan pemikiranku tentang perkataan ahjumma asing tadi aku masuk ke dalam kedai bubble tea. "Mengapa kedai ini selalu ramai setiap kali aku kemari?" Aku berjalan menuju antrian yang bagiku sangat panjang sekali. Padahal hanya ada 6 orang saja yang sekarang sedang antri untuk memesan bubble tea. Sungguh aneh pemikiran ku ini.

Saat aku berjalan maju menuju antrian seketika itu juga aku melihat namja yang sangat mirip dengan namja yang aku tabrak dibandara sedang berjalan keluar dari kedai. "Apakah aku tidak salah melihat tadi? dia adalah….." aku langsung bergegas pergi keluar kedai tanpa memikirkan lagi rasa lelah ku. Aku menolehkan pandangan ku ke segala arah. Dan aku melihatnya sedang berjalan menuju lampu merah penyebrangan. Aku mengejarnya dengan berlari tanpa memikirkan siapa pun orang yang aku tabrak sekarang.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu saja. Aku ingin memastikan apakah benar itu kau."

Sepertinya ini bukan hari keberuntungan ku. Dia sekarang telah berjalan menyebrangi jalan keseberang. Aku ingin mengejarnya tapi mengapa disaat seperti ini lampu merah menyala? Dengan hati yang sangat berat aku hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya dari kejauhan.

Aku sangat malas untuk masuk sekolah hari ini. Semua pemikiran tentang namja bandara itu sudah membuatku kehilangan semangat ku. Dan hari ini aku ingin tidur saja di perpustakaan. Membolos disaat pikiran sedang kacau tidak masalah bukan? Hanya sekedar merefreshkan otak saja.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju perpustakaan. Dengan wajah yang terlihat kusut dan tanpa adanya semangat aku berjalan dengan lunglai dan tanpa sadar seseorang sekarang sedang menghalangi jalan ku. aku mengdongak melihat siapa orang yang sudah berani menghalangi jalan istirahatku menuju perpustakaan. Aku langsung terkejut dan langsung bangun dari rasa malasku melihat orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri dihadapan ku ini. Aku terus mengedipkan mata ku. Percaya atau tidak. Mimpi atau tidak hari ini. Aku melihat namja bandara ada dihadapan ku sekarang. Dia tersenyum dan menyapaku.

"Nadya…"

Aku ingin pingsan sekarang. Benar ini adalah namja bandara itu. Namja yang ingin aku temui. Namja yang sudah membuatku kehilangan semangat ku. Sekarang dia benar-benar ada dihadapan ku.

"Kajja ikut aku sekarang."

Dia langsung menggandeng tangan ku dan menarik ku untuk ikut bersamanya. Aku masih belum bangun dari kesadaraanku. Aku merasa ini adalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah. Baiklah kalau ini adalah sebuah mimpi aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi.

Di atap sekolah sekarang aku dan dia sedang duduk manis sambil melihat pemandangan sekolah dari atas. Dia menggenggam tangan ku dengan erat sedangkan aku menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Senangnya aku bisa seperti ini dengannya.

"Kau adalah namja yang aku tabrak dibandara sebulan yang lalu bukan?"

"Benar."

"Bolehkan aku tahu nama mu?"

"Nama ku Xi Luhan."

"Luhan oppa, kau tahu dari mana nama ku adalah Nadya?"

"Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentang dirimu Nadya. Jangankan nama, aku tahu semua tentang dirimu."

Aku tersenyum manis mendengar ucapannya. Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Aku hanya ingin terus seperti ini dengannya. Aku tidak ingin bangun dari mimpi indah ini. tolong siapa saja, eomma, appa, oppa, jangan bangunkan aku sekarang. Aku masih ingin melanjutkan mimpi indah ku ini.

**-Flashback End-**

"Nadya bangun. Cepat bangun!"

Suara siapa ini? siapa yang sudah membangunkan ku dari mimpi indah ku?

"Nadya cepat bangun! Luhan sudah menunggumu dibawah."

Luhan? Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Bukan kah Luhan hanya nama yang ada dalam mimpi ku. Aku langsung menyibak selimutku dan ternyata aku melihat bayangan eomma sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarku. "Luhan? Eomma menyebut nama Luhan oppa? Tidak mungkin." Aku langsung bangun dan berdiri mengumpulkan nyawa ku sebentar. Setelah itu aku turun kebawah melihat apa yang eomma katakan tadi.

Setelah sampai bawah aku melihat seorang namja kurus sedang duduk memainkan handphonenya. Memang namja itu terlihat keren. Aku menghampirinya.

"Kau siapa? Mengapa kau mencari ku?"

Namja itu berdiri dan menampakan senyum manis kepadaku. Astaga aku tidak salah lihat orang bukan? Ini benar Luhan oppa? Aku melihat Luhan oppa tersenyum kepadaku.

Apakah aku masih bermimpi sekarang? Aku mencubit lengan ku dengan kencang. Dan rasa sakit itu lah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku sekarang tidak sedang bermimpi. Ini benar sebuah kenyataan. Luhan oppa sekarang ada dihadapan ku.

"Mengapa kau mencubit lengan mu sendiri? Jangan sakiti dirimu Nadya. Berikan saja rasa sakit itu kepadaku. Biar aku saja yang merasakan sakitnya."

Aku hanya tersenyum malu. Tanpa sadar aku langsung memeluk nya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat sekali. Benar ini kau oppa. Kau tidak hanya sebuah mimpi belaka. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhmu. Mencium aroma parfum mu. Ini benar kenyataan.

"Nadya mengapa kau masih memakai piyam mu huh? Kau tidak malu Luhan melihatmu seperti itu. Cepat lah mandi sekarang."

Perkataan eomma mebuatku malu. Memang aku masih menggunakan piyama sekarang.

"Baiklah eomma. Aku akan segera mandi. Oppa kau tunggu sebentar."

Aku langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi aku berganti baju dengan memilih baju terbaik ku. Aku ingin terlihat cantik didepan Luhan oppa. Setelah beberapa lama mempercantik diriku aku aku pun turun menghampiri Luhan oppa.

Melihat sekarang Luhan oppa sedang bernyanyi dengan gitarnya membuatku sangat senang. Melihat kekasih menyanyikan lagu romantis untuk kita bukankah itu sangat membuat hati kita melayang entah kemana.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan menyanyinya, aku lebih memilih untuk berada disampinya sekarang. Menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Sepertinya Luhan oppa akan bercerita panjang lebar sekarang. Cerita tentang pertemuan ku dengannya dari awal sampai akhir. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia sangat suka sekali menceritakan hal itu kepadaku berulang kali. Padahal aku sudah tahu bagaimana awal mula kisah kita.

Masih tetap terus bercerita, aku memainkan handphone ku sambil mendengar ceritanya. Aku membuka galeri foto handphone ku. Satu persatu foto Luhan oppa aku lihat. Wajahnya yang tampan. Wajahnya yang cantik. Wajahnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Aku selalu menyukai wajah itu. Wajah yang sekarang benar-benar sudah berada di dalam hati ku. wajah yang sudah membuatku ingin terus dengannya selamanya.

Memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintai kita begitu bahagia sekali. Seperti apa yang aku rasakan terhadap Luhan oppa sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka pertemuan ku dibandara akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku dan oppa sepertinya sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Luhan oppa saranghaeyo.

**-End-**

**Tolong jangan katakan ini cerita apa an krn aku juga kgag tau :v tangan yg kerja otak kgag ikutan konek :3 alur kecepatan, cerita kgag ngerti sama sekali alias gaje bgt dan bikin bingung pasti. . waks~**

**Mianhae readers~ **

**Mianhae juga Nadya klo ceritanya absurd bgt jadinya ._.**

**Pai~ pai~ *aegyeo bareng Xiumin oppa***


End file.
